Akane Tendo ha muerto
by thelmin
Summary: una historia sobre Akane Tendo, originalmente en alemán que ha sido traducida al español con autorización del autor.
1. Chapter 1

Akane Tendo ha muerto. By Felix-RaAk

Akane Tendo ist tot. By Felix-RaAk

_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ ist Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi und allen anderen, die sich das Recht erkauft haben. Ich besitze es nicht und versuche auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte zu verdienen._

Akane Tendo está muerta.

Una noche oscura. No hay nubes, no hay ninguna criatura, ninguna estrella. Es algo surrealista, la oscuridad se extiende más allá del mundo desprevenido y de toda la gente, consumiéndolo.

No hay lágrimas corriendo por Akane Tendo en esta noche oscura. Nadie está alado de su cama. Ni siquiera su familia, ni sus amigos, ni su prometido, nadie.

Algunas personas son conscientes de este paradisiaco, maravilloso pero seguramente terrible evento.

No hay gritos desesperados. No hay ruido. No hay lágrimas. Nada. Solo oscuridad.

Akane Tendo está muerta.

Ninguna lágrima corre por ella. Fuerte, joven… pero las dificultades y problemas cotidianos día tras día, la han cansado. Su hermoso cuerpo reposa inmóvil en la cama. Desnuda, pero cubierta con una manta hasta el pecho.

La negrura de la noche, el mensajero de la fatalidad, que al mismo tiempo inunda su habitación como el más largo de los tiempos extintos, brillante. Un oscuro velo cubre su rostro. De nuevo silencio. La noche, el mensajero llama. Una calma y una última suave sonrisa que viene y va. Nada más que la oscuridad permanece.

Akane Tendo ha muerto. No hay lágrimas fluyendo a su alrededor.

A su lado, un segundo cuerpo, un faro, una guía omnisciente brillante y protectora. El pelo oscuro como toda esta noche tan negra. Esta segunda persona se mueve como un barquero del inframudo, lento pero suave, que aboga por la liberación, el deseo y el tiempo cumplido, alentando al mismo tiempo. Su comportamiento clama por la muerte tan temprana. Un último suspiro para luego resignarse a la calma y volver a triturar el silencio.

Todo se congela, el tiempo, las personas, la vida. Silencio. Nada más que la oscuridad permanece.

Akane Tendo ha muerto. No hay lágrimas que corran por ella.

El amanecer, un nuevo día. El ciclo de vida comienza de nuevo. El sol ahuyenta la oscuridad y la noche sombría. Una muchacha, una joven mujer, despierta de su sueño y se sienta en la cama. Ella no puede ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar la muerte de Akane Tendo. Una mirada a su mano le asegura que lo sucedido ayer no puede ser un sueño. Un anillo en su mano, un hombre a su lado.

Una sombra débil sobre la luz de su rostro, pero perdió de nuevo. Todo tiene su precio, y su boda fue no solo el último paso a ser una mujer, sino también fue la muerte de Akane Tendo. Ese precio no fue demasiado alto. No, eso está justificado. De nuevo el silencio.

Akane Tendo ha muerto. No hay lágrimas fluyendo hacia ella.

El sol inundó su recámara semejante a como lo hizo la noche, emitiendo por completo un brillo y despertando a su marido. Los ojos azules se llenan de alegría cuando ve a su esposa, ella le sonríe. Su pelo negro, atado en una trenza brilla junto a la luz brillante del sol. Él también sabe de la muerte de su novia, pero no le interesa. Una vez más, se entregan al amor.

Un nuevo día, una nueva etapa, la aparición de una nueva vida…

Akane Tendo está muerta, pero no hay lágrimas fluyendo por ella… Akane Tendo ha muerto… ahora quien está para vivir aquello, es Akane Saotome.


	2. Chapter 2 aclaraciones

Hola chicos! Bueno, tal vez algunos ya me conozcan. Yo no soy ninguna escritora ni mucho menos este fic es mío. Solamente soy esa clase de personas que disfrutan leyendo fics de todos los escritores que aquí se encuentran. Me he pasado grandes momentos leyendo sobre todo esto.

Estudio alemán, razón por la cual me aventuré a leer algunos fics en este idioma. En particular, este me gusto muchísimo, y al principio me espanté y me desagradó la idea de que Akane hubiera muerto, pero después se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos, así que contacté al chico que lo escribió y me dio permiso de traducírselos para poder compartirlo con ustedes.

Si dejan un review, yo estaré contenta de pasárselo al chico. Terminando mi discurso, exhorto a todas las personitas que escriben a que lo sigan haciendo, realmente los amo! Gracias


End file.
